


Just This Night (The Ambrosia And Anger Remix)

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, F/M, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't regret it at the time, letting her hold him down, letting her think she was in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Night (The Ambrosia And Anger Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wanton Stupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357) by [Trialia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia). 



> Written for the LiveJournal Community remixthedrabble - Round 7
> 
> Warning: restrained
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd. Remix of Trialia's [Wanton Stupidity](http://www.joyunending.net/viewstory.php?sid=179&chapter=1).

He always did stupid things when he was drunk. Let go his iron control and just _let go_.

He didn't regret it at the time, letting her hold him down, letting her think she was in control. He didn't fight her, because this was something that he'd wanted but would never, ever let himself think about. It was wrong, it was frakked, but he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"I'm not your father," he'd hissed, anger and grief, wine and ambrosia.

He'd never wanted to be a father to her and it made him distant and detached.

"Frak you, I _know_ that!" she'd growled, as he flipped them around, trapping her under his weight and thrusting hard.

She was young, and tight around him, and he let himself focus on how it felt to be inside of her. He didn't think about Zak, or Lee, or how it would be in the morning.

He remembers, after. She doesn't. Too drunk.

_Thank the gods_.

-fin-


End file.
